Let Me Love You
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: What if Zelena hadn't found out about Regina and Facilier and hadn't interrupted their little date. How will things turn out if they revealed their true feelings and desires? Or is there something much deeper in their relationship? ShadowQueen feels xxx
1. New flame

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to ABC Once Upon a Time**

"Regina I have something to tell you?..."

Gently holding her hands in his, Samdi looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. She was truly gorgeous he thought to he knew that if he wanted a relationship with her he had to tell her the truth and be honest.

"I am here for the Dark one's dagger." Facilier said, Honesty wasn't his strong suit but with her it seemed to come easier. Over the years his feelings for Regina only seem to get stronger and with true honesty he had never stopped loving her from the moment he laid eyes on her back in the Enchanted Forest. She was the only one that understood him inside and out plus she knew all his tricks under the sun. When she was the Queen he would always be enchanted by her, he loved everything about her from her natural beauty to her sass. She was always full of surprises and it drove him crazy.

" You know despite our twisted history together, Rumple is my oldest friend. Do you really think I'm going to stand by and let you kill him?" Regina couldn't believe this. Why on earth does he want with the dagger? she thought to herself. What ever the reason she couldn't let him get it no matter how much she cared for him. She hadn't expected him to tell her truth but knowing him for so long she knew when he was lying and right now he was telling the truth. However if Lucy could find more information she could truly get to the root of his plan. Yes she knew sending her Granddaughter into his apartment was risky but she just had too, she had to know who side he was on.

"No." Facilier had expected that Regina would be upset with his true intentions. Facilier watched how her face changed, she had lost her beautiful charming smile and became more stern. He knew that she hadn't expected him to tell her the truth so fast but he could tell she wanted to know more. " Regina you know what kind of man I am."

"That doesn't explain why you want the dagger Samdi, normally people go after the dark one because of something personal so what did Rumple do to you?" Regina watched how uncomfortable he had become when she asked him the question. She knew she had poke something emotional as he remained quite for a while. She had never seem him like this, Samdi was always charismatic as well as persuasive but she had never seen this side of him. His vulnerable side and it made her heart leap out for him.

Samdi had remained quite. He couldn't look at Regina as the conversation became more personal. He had never told her about his personal life or anyone for that matter even in their past he never spoke of his old life. He believed that what happens in the past should stay in the past. However Regina had picked up on his nervousness and placed a hand on his cheek making him look back into her deep brown eyes again. "You can tell me." she said softly which reassured him to continue.

"He took away my mother and I want Revenge Regina...He is the reason why I'm like this. I can't let him get away with that...I can't. Samdi whispered the last part as old memories flooded his mind. Trying to keep himself together he was suddenly surprised by Regina's lips on his. He was shocked at first by after a moment he pulled her closer and deepen the kiss. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't get enough of them. After a couple of moments they both ran out of breath and slowly pulled apart from each other.

" I understand how you feel but why haven't you told me this before?" Regina said with concern in her tone. Samdi loved the caring side of Regina it was one of the traits he loved most about her apart from her sass and resilience.

" Regina you knew me back then I wasn't always a honest man. Telling the truth made me feel vulnerable but with you I feel like I can tell you everything, You truly are special to me Regina." smiling at her Samdi pushed back her front curls behind her ear. he noticed the little blush creeping up on her cheeks and he couldn't help but deepen the his smile. He couldn't deny it anymore he really did love her and he didn't want to hide it. " Regina I really have strong feelings for you and I've never stopped feeling this way about you."

Silence had washed over them when he finally revealed his true feelings. Regina she looked away to hide her emotions from him but he could tell she felt the same. After a moment Regina looked back at him with a nervous smile. She held his hand more closely to her chest; her heart was racing. " I Have strong feelings for you too... but if you truly want to be with me you have stop this revenge, we can find another way to solve this together. I have been down this patch before and it will only lead you to a miserable life."Samdi knew that she was right but something inside him was pulling him to follow his plan to destroy the beast that ruined his childhood. However he also wanted to be with his queen more then anything , he couldn't lose her again especially if she was feeling the same.

However Regina could tell he was conflicted, she understood his anger towards Rumple as she too had her share of hatred but she was a different person now. She had redeem herself so falling for an villain ex-boyfriend wasn't good idea but she couldn't help it. She wanted to help him and lead him away from the dark but he had to choose it for himself.

" You have to make a choice, Revenge or us . You should think about it." Letting go of his hands, Regina placed another soft kiss on lips. " Let me know when you decide but until then I got get back to the bar thank you for coming with me for lunch." Regina never thought that just one lunch with him would make her want him even more especially now she knows his motive. She wanted to know more about him and to see that sensitive side again, he really did drive her crazy.

" I will give you a lift to the bar." he said holding her hand as they walked towards his car.

"You don't have to, I am quite capable of making my own way home?" Regina said with a teasing smile which made him pull her closer to his side. She let a laugh escape her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. She really hoped he would change for her because she didn't want to lose what they had together. He was a new flame in her heart she wanted to keep it alight.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I really love this new ship and can't wait to see where the show will take them. Please don't be scared comment on what you thought x :-)**


	2. Secret Desire

Sleep wasn't on Regina mind right now. Laying awake at midnight Regina couldn't believe how her ex-boyfriend had stolen magic for her to save her son. In fact it had let her speechless. At first she thought it was one of his tricks but the only thing he wanted in return was a smile on her face. In all her years knowing Samdi she hadn't seen him do such a generous thing. Most of the time he only did things for his benefit but today had changed all that. Regina was still weary about him especially after what her Granddaughter had found in his apartment, she knew there was more to his plan. However when she saw him leave with Drizella from her bar something in her stomach dropped and her blood began to boil. She didn't understand the feeling at first until it hit her like ton of bricks. She was jealous. She knew nothing was going on with them but idea of Samdi being with other women made her crazy; he was her man. She really did have strong feelings for him but there was no way her family and friends would accept him especially if he continued down this path. However what really frustrated her was Rumple. He knew of her secret love affair now and this only made her more worried.

"Maybe Rumple was right, maybe I should focus on breaking the curse." Regina thought but every time she saw him she couldn't help but get drawn into his charming ways. He was the only one that understood her because they both had similar dark paths.

Tossing and turning in her bed Regina began remembering the night that they had spent together. It had been a couple of weeks since they hooked up and to be honest with herself she was looking forward to another night with him. She loved the way he held her close and kissed her neck. She loved the way he said her name with such love. just thinking about their night together made her body fill with arousal and heat to build between her legs. Relaxing into her comfortable bed Regina remembered his toned body towering over her and his deep brown eyes poured into her own with such lust. Regina could feel the heat between her legs beginning to build even more. Unable to handle it any longer, Regina removed her Pyjama pants and panties. Placing a hand between her legs she was already drenched. She couldn't believe just thinking about him would turn her on so much. Touching her clit Regina began to moan with pleasure. Trying to increase her pleasure she started thinking about how his cock thrust into her with such force that it had her screaming in complete ecstasy; she was sure she woke the neighbours. Pushing her Index and middle finger into her vaginal opening, she started thrusting. Her body was beginning to tense and she knew she was getting close. Regina was on cloud nine and she didn't want to come back down. With such rapture Regina's moans became louder and she began to mumble his name. "Oh Samdi...Samdi...Oh." Not able contain herself she used her other hand to cover her mouth.

She was almost at the peak of her release and all she need was something to push her over the edge, unfortunately for her her pleasure was cut short when her phone began to ring. Letting out sigh of frustration she picked up her phone. " Who in the hell is calling me at this time." Regina said to herself. Snapping back to reality, to her surprise it was Samdi. Quickly pulling her hand from her vagina Regina answered the phone."Samdi?" she said in a whisper.

"Regina My Queen I had a feeling you where awake."

" As much I love hearing your voice Samdi why are you calling me at this time of night?" Regina said trying to not wake her sister in the room next door to her.

" I would like to come over to see you, I need to talk to you."

In complete disbelief Regina could believe what he was saying. There was no way she could meet him with out her sister or niece waking up. Honestly she did want to see him but she knew that this wasn't the time especially after she was just pleasing herself and thinking about him.

"Regina please I really need to see you it can't wait... **please** my Queen."

Debating with herself Regina knew this was a bad idea but hearing his desperate voice on the phone she gave into him. "Fine met me outside my bar in 10 minutes. Hanging up the phone, Regina quietly but quickly put on some casual clothes and shoes. Regina knew that he had a hold on her in a way no man has ever had in years. She just hoped whatever he had to tell her was worth her getting caught.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is the first time for me writing something so graphic as this but I hope I did okay:-) xxx

 **All character Belong to OUAT ABC x**


	3. Nightmares

_Looking at night sky from his bedroom window Samdi watched how the stars sparkled with such beauty. His mother would always tell him that each star represented a past life and that they watched over the living; guiding us to our true fate. She told him that many years ago his father too had joined them too and ever since Samdi would look to the stars hoping that his father was watching over him too. However today was a special and the one person he wanted share it with was his father._

 _"Papa if your listening today was my tenth birthday." Samdi said to the starry sky. " Mama told me that I'm a man now and I have to help her in the emporium lot more now." Quickly going to his bed Samdi went to grab his new cards his mother gave him. " Mama also gave me my very own voodoo cards." He said walking back to the window. " She said she would teach me how to use them, I hope own day I will make you and mama proud." Looking back at night sky Samdi watched how the dark clouds started to cover the stars. Strong winds blew across the new Orleans town and rain began wet the town's streets. Closing the window Samdi sighed to himself. He wished that one day he could really talk to his father. He never got to meet him as he died when he was a baby and the only thing he had of his father was his crocodile teeth necklace. Putting away his cards, Samdi got into bed as it was past his bedtime. however before he could fall asleep he heard a strange noise coming from downstairs in his mother's emporium. Quickly getting out of bed he made his way to the noise. Normally it was quiet in his mother's voodoo emporium during the late night as she never did deals or magic at such hours but as he got closer to the door to the emporium he could hear voices._

 _slowly opening the door at a jar he noticed his mother and a strange looking creature dressed in a scaly red and black suit . The creature's skin was also scaly as well as his face. It moved around the shop picking up objects that it found interesting and after examining them it put the objects back with strange giggle that made his skin crawl._

 _"What do you want Imp!?" His mother hissed towards the creature which didn't even flinch at his mother's words but instead giggled even more._

 _"Now now deary that's no way to speak to the dark one...is it?" " You know what I want." The scaly creature walked towards his mother now and Samdi couldn't help feel a wave of fear wash over him. He didn't trust this creature that resembled a crocodile from the bayou. He watched his mother move toward one of her boxes that the scaly creature had it's eyes on._

 _" You can't have the Pendant Dark one, Magic like this comes at a great price that even you can't pay with your own little deals."_

 _"Oh Deary I didn't come here for a deal, I only came to collect what I want and a voodoo queen will not get in my way." By this time the creature was no longer smiling. " If you won't let me have the pendant willingly then I guess I have take away something precious that will make you do so."_

 _Before Samdi could blink the creature had spotted him by the door and with a swing of its hand Samdi was dragged towards it and was facing his mother. " NO NOT MY PRINCE!"_

 _"MAMA!" And everything went black._

* * *

Quickly sitting up in his bed Samdi tried take in deep breath. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare that really did happen. he was sweating all over and he tried to get himself calm down. This happen most night and it drove mad. The nightmare was nothing more then a bad memory that he could seem to shake and it was all because of the dark one. Because the dark one's actions he had to suffer and the Rumple had to pay. Getting out of the bed and grabbing his dress gown he walked toward the bedroom window. Pulling the curtains he looked towards the starry night sky which seen calm down just little. knowing he was't going to bed anytime soon he let his mind wonder else where.

Regina was the first person his mind thought of. He still didn't have an answer for Regina question, He was still considering. Yes he loved her there was hiding that but he couldn't rumple die with him going through some justice. However he knew that if went with his dark plan he would lose her once again and if he did then what was the point of living if he didn't have his queen my his side. He was stuck between avenging his past and having a happy future which left him in a dilemma.

He never told Regina his past and maybe if he showed her then maybe she would truly understand. Looking at the time which show it was midnight, Samdi had a strange feeling that she was awake. walking over to his nightstand he picked up his phone and gave her a call. Maybe to night would be the night his queen would finally trust him if finally opened up.

He had given Regina some magic to kick start her own a couple of hours ago hoping that she would realise that he really did care about her. He had seen her with Weaver (Rumple) and he knew that he would fill her head with negativity about him since Rumple kind of has an influence on her. After all he was her old master.

The phone began to ring and to his relief she picked up. " I had a feeling you where awake."

 **All character belong to ABC studios Disney xxx**


	4. Honesty

Waiting on her bed for a message to say that he was here Regina couldn't hide her excitement to see Samdi again. She really did love being around him, she always felt special with him. However the worry was still there. She didn't want Zelena find out and if they continued to see each other it would get harder to hide. Snapping out of her thoughts she felt her phone vibrate on her bed. Picking up the phone she saw a new message from Samdi telling her he was finally here. Quietly she made her way down into the bar area towards the front door. Hopefully not waking up her Sister and Niece, Regina exited the building.

Samdi was waiting outside beside his car. He was not going to keep Regina long as he knew she had work but he had to show her something very close to him. Maybe if I show her she would finally understand why I must continue my plan. Thinking about the destination he was taking Regina she finally arrived outside. She was wearing a black shirt and her rose pattern leather jacket with her casual leggings and boots. Her normal casual but for Samdi he couldn't take his eyes of her. She still sightly had bed hair but to him she looked perfect. Absolutely perfect. Opening the car door for her Regina smiled at his gesture and got in. Entering the driver seat Samdi turned on the engine and began to drive towards his destination.

Sitting in the car Regina's curiosity was get the better of her. She hoped he was not playing one of his games but glancing at him she noticed that he looked warned out and tired. She could see the dark circles around his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks and it only filled her with concern. "Samdi are you okay you look like you haven't slept all week?" He did not look like this when he gave me the magic at the bar Regina thought. Samdi could hear the concern in her voice but not wanting to worry her he tried to brush it off.

"Just normal stress from work that is all." Samdi said plainly. Looking at him Regina knew there was something more going on. Arching her right eyebrows at him Regina asked him again. " Samdi I know you what is wrong?" Quickly glancing at his Queen Samdi smiled nervously. " Regina its nothing I swear I just couldn't sleep that all you don't have to worry." Still believing he was only telling half the truth Regina decided to brush it off for now.

" So where are we going? you said that had something to tell me?" Changing the conversation Regina wanted to know where on earth was Samdi taking her at such a late hour.

"To an old Emporium, there is something I have to tell you."

"Why couldn't you tell me at the bar?" Looking at Samdi with confusion on why he was doing this.

"Because I want to show you."

After a couple of minutes they had arrived at their destination. The emporium looked run down and falling to bits. The windows where boarded up and the once beautiful painted sign for the shop had faded away. The street around the emporium also looked worn out but it seem that this area was a forgotten part of Hyperion Heights. " Regina welcome to my mother's Emporium." As they both got out of the car and stood in front the emporium Samdi could already feel his emotions building up within him. It was now the hard part, to tell his lover the truth about his past. It was easy for him to talk to Regina but he had only told her about this briefly. His hands began to get sweat just thinking about the tragic memory but he knew that his Queen deserved the honesty. However like before Regina had already picked up on Samdi's mood.

" Samdi?" Regina said anxiously. Moving closer towards him, she could see the mixed emotions running across his face. Standing in front of him now Regina took both of his hands in hers to comfort him. She could fill how sweaty and hot they where and this only filled Regina with more concern but determination to find out what was wrong. " Samdi how did Rumple take you way from your mother?"

" By a portal. A portal that lead me to a another realm...I...I.. never saw my...my mother again." Samdi stuttered.

Regina could see the pain on his face what rumple did to him deeply hit him hard, the first thing she wanted to do was take that pain away from him. To give him happiness that he could finally have with her. Maybe it could lead him away from his doomed fate by the Dark one's dagger. The other problem was her family would not allow her to be with him anyway. No way in hell. Regina knew if she could help him find the light in his darkness and guide him to change, maybe just maybe her family could see the kind charming man he really was. The man that she saw was not just a villain but a man with a broken past. As she listened to his story she wanted to blasted Weaver with one of her fireballs for what he put this man through. She never knew that he had to raise himself in another world he did not understand. A young boy should not be left to starve on the streets or be used to do harsh biddings. Regina finally got one thing she wanted from Samdi which was complete pure honesty and it was a good first step in the right direction.

After he told his story Regina became wrapped in his arms. She listened to his heart beat and felt the soft rhythm of his chest as he breathed. She felt safe in his arms. His warmth comforted her and she did not want to part from them anytime soon. His arms wrapped around her body perfectly but it was getting late and it was not long before she felt his gentle but strong arms depart from her.

" It's getting late I better get you home before your sister realise your gone." Samdi said. As he moved a curl from her face Regina did not want leave his presence. She wanted to be with him.

"I want to stay with you." Still holding his hands she brought him closer to her body again. "Please."

Shocked Samdi wanted to give Regina what she desired but he knew if he kept her any longer her sister would be suspicious of her late arrival to the bar. " What about your sister she will know that you have been gone all night. You did not want anymore suspicion?"

Not really caring if her sister questioned her disappearance later on the only thing on her mind was being with the one she loved and no one was going to stop her not in this moment. " I do not care I want to be with you. I will worry about my sister later." Not taking no for an answer she started to walk toward the car. Samdi watched his Queen get into his car, he was surprised that being more open would make Regina act this way. To be honest he thought that maybe his past would push her away. Getting into the car he started the engine and began making his way to his apartment. He guested it was a good night to open up after all.

 **All characters belong to ABC OUAT :-)**


	5. Drama

Waking up in Samdi's bed again and Regina was beginning to get used to the comfortable feeling. She felt well and truly rested plus Her and Samdi had not done anything last night when they got to his apartment. They had arrived at 4:30 am and the only thing they both wanted to do was sleep. The rest of the night was filled with warm cuddles, spooning and for Regina that was enough. Slowly opening her eyes Regina felt the warmth that once engulfed her side was gone. Turning round to hopefully to see her lover still in bed, she was meet with his absents. Sitting up on the bed Regina began to stretch her arms and limbs. Looking towards the windows the curtains had been slightly opened only letting a shimmer of light through but Regina could tell it was early morning. Finally getting out of the warm bed Regina went to get her jacket that was resting on the back the chair near the bed. Going through her pockets she got her phone to check it. " 8 missed calls and its 12 o'clock!" Regina said in complete shock. Her missed calls were from Zelena and she knew that her sister would be pissed. " Shit I need to get the bar." Rushing to find her pants as she only slept in her shirt and nickers. Regina quickly found the rest of her clothes on the other side of the bed and rushed to put them on. Busy getting dressed Regina had not noticed Samdi's footsteps coming up the stairs and entering the room.

" I see your finally up." Watching Regina ran towards his bedroom mirror like a headless chicken made him smile. Samdi Could not believe that after all these years Regina could still blow his mind with her beauty and her morning look was her best.

"Why did you not wake me up, I'm late for the bar I was so post to take over the morning shift 10 minutes ago." Regina said frustrated with him. Quickly putting on her jacket Regina then quickly searched for her shoes.

" Regina calm down I did not want to disturb your slumber." gently pulling her into embrace, Samdi wrapped his muscular arms around her body. " I'm sorry I did not wake you it's just you look beautiful when sleep." Moving his head forward Samdi captured Regina's lips for a quick peck. " I made you a to go Brunch If you want it." Once again Regina had be charmed by his ways. He knew how to make her smile and she could not be annoyed with him for long. Calming herself down she smiled at him and returned the kiss.

"Thank you but I really need to get to bar." Releasing each other from their embrace, Regina continued searching for her shoes.

" I think you left them by the front door." Samdi said as he went to make the bed. Rushing down the stairs Regina quickly put on her shoes and checked the mirror by the door for a last minute check. Her hair was still over place but right know she could worry about that later. Making sure she had all her belongs and keys Samdi came down stairs to give her to go brunch.

" Do I look okay?" Regina said slightly worried.

" You look like you just woke up but like I said before still beautiful." Samdi said charmingly.

Once again Regina was charmed and began to blush a light pink." I will give you a text when I get home I promise." Regina said as she gave him a kiss goodbye. " And again thank you for the Brunch."

"Anything for you, Will I see you later?"

" Maybe?" Regina in a flirty tone. Opening the front door Regina said her final goodbyes and made her way to The bar.

Closing the door Samdi went get dress for the rest of the day. Luckily for him he had a couple of hours before work but he still had some paperwork to do too. As his day continued he was Missing Regina's presence. Being around her always made him feel free and loved. He enjoyed laying with her and just holding her close. Listening to her calm breathing and feeling the rhythm of her heart beat on his chest, along with Smelling her apple scent from her body always relaxed him. She really was his everything. However he pushed this thoughts about Regina away. Samdi had important business to handle. Naveen's debts need to be paid.

* * *

Finally making it to the bar Regina was welcomed by a pissed off sister. The bar was quiet busy due to the lunch hour and Zelena looked ready to lecture her into next week. Before Regina could put down her bag of food, Zelena pulled Regina to side away from the customers for a private talk. " Where in the hell have you been? I checked your bedroom this morning and you where gone and I called eight times to find out where you were!"

Zelena was beyond pissed with her little sister as she woke up late for the morning shift. However Zelena could sense that Regina was different, She could tell she was hiding something from her but she could not tell what. She had been acting strange for couple of weeks and Zelena wanted to know why. " Where were you Regina?" Zelena demanded

Quickly trying think of an reason to convince Zelena Regina could only think of one that came to mind but she knew her sister wouldn't buy it. " I was out jogging."

" Really, You out Jogging. Your not even a morning person these days."

" Yeah well I could not sleep so I got up early and went jogging to clear my head and then I stopped into cafe for a light early breakfast.

" Really?!"

"yes." Regina was really trying to make up a story on the spot. She did not want to have a conversation about Samdi with her sister right now but it was getting difficult to make a believable story. " Anyway... Sorry about today but don't worry I will handle the Afternoon shift." Quickly Regina escaped her sister interrogation and began her shift behind the bar however Regina knew that the conversation with her sister wasn't over. By far.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and Regina and Zelena deep talk was still in waiting. The afternoon shift at the bar had end and the Bar was now closed for night. Upstairs in small living-room space Zelena was reading one of her fitness magazines. Robin (Margot) was out with her new friend Tilly and Regina was taking a shower.

Coming to the end of her magazine Zelena heard a buzzing noise from the coffee table in front of her. Taking her attention away from her magazine Zelena noticed it was Regina's mobile-phone. Taking a glance at her sister's notification Zelena saw it was a message from Baron Samdi. Curiosity took over Zelena like a tsunami. Why was Baron Samdi texting Regina?! Zelena could still hear the shower going. Needing more answers Zelena Picked up the phone to unlock it. Zelena knew she was betraying her sister's trust alongside breaking Regina's privacy. Hyperion Heights was full of secrets and Zelena was sick of them. She wanted answers. No more secrets. Knowing her sister inside out like a book Zelena pushed in the numbers of Henry's birthday into the phone. Unlocking the phone Zelena began reading the message.

Regina finally finished her Shower and was planing to visit Samdi later on in the evening and remembered that she left her phone on the coffee table. Taking a shower allowed her to just take a moment for her self and relax. Wrapping herself with her soft towel, Regina let the bathroom. Quickly going into the living-room Regina to get her phone she noticed her sister was holding her phone.

"Why are holding my phone?"Regina said Looking at her sister's unhappy face with confusion. I Know about you and Facilier, He is awake, you lied to me Regina!"

* * *

All characters belong to ABC studio's Once upon a time xxx


	6. Meet The Ex

Standing in her living room in complete shock, Regina couldn't believe Zelena had gone through her phone and read her private messages. How dare she go through her phone without her permission Regina thought, she knew her sister was suspicious about her private life but she didn't think she would go that far to find out information. Taking deep breaths Regina was beginning to feel her anger rising within her. mentally trying control herself but knew it was no point. Regina quickly snatched the phone from her sister's hands. " Zelena way the hell are you going through my phone."

"You was acting strange and last night you left only to return later on in the afternoon. I got tired of you hiding things from me." Zelena Looking a little bit stressed by her sister. " Your seeing Samdi aren't you?! The voodoo Doctor. Regina you know he's not good for you." Regina wanted so badly to yell at her sister as she had no right to go through her stuff or tell her who she should be with. Plus she was a grown woman who didn't have share everything with her sister. " That none of your business Zelena! Who I'm seeing has nothing to do with you." Regina had enough she was tired of people trying control her life choices. Not wanting to discuss this right now Regina stormed toward her bedroom however to her dismay Zelena only followed her with plenty to say on the matter. " Oh My Gosh you are seeing him! You told me he was still cursed but you Lied."

Sitting on her bed Regina buried her face into her hands in complete stress. " Zelena I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to investigate him to see if he was up to something." Regina Really wasn't in the mood for argument with about her life choices. "Regina that man is nothing but trouble, trust me I know."

Lifting her head from her hands Regina looked at Zelena with confusion. " what do you mean you know?!" Zelena barely knew facilier as she only met him a couple of times which left Regina questioning her sister. However Regina noticed the shock in her sister's face. "He didn't tell you...about his cursed self?" Zelena said with surprise.

Zelena just like Regina was desperate to break the curse and once she knew about Samdi being into town and being cursed she decided to do her research on him. what she found was interesting but what was more interesting was that if he was seeing her sister why didn't he tell. After all if he wanted a relationship this would surely affect it. "Cursed self?" Regina said still slightly confused.

"Yes he's an divorce state agent who was married to one of Victoria Belfrey's closest employee and that is not even the best part. They also have three year son together."

Looking at her sister Regina was dumbfounded. She didn't believe what was coming out her sister's mouth. "How the Hell do you know all that."

" I searched him on Google when he left the bar that night and when you mysteriously left in a rush to visit an old friend." Zelena truly didn't want burst her sister's bubble but she just had too. Not wanting her to get hurt by love again, Zelena wanted nothing more than protect her baby sister. She had been through so much and was still going through some hard times. However seeing Regina crumble in front her only made her heart break.

" He was so honest about his past with me last night but he didn't tell me that?!" All Regina wanted was peace and happiness, no drama. However she didn't want to be believe Zelena, in fact she wanted to hear it from him herself.

* * *

Samdi had so much things to take care of now that he was no longer cursed. Naveen was one of them. He need to get that dagger to finish his revenge and this young prince could come in handy. On his way to Tiana's beignets restaurant on wheels, he was hoping to find Naveen. However as he arrived at the van he suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sight of a young woman and a little boy ordering their snacks. Looking at them Samdi knew they was something familiar about them but as soon as they turned around all questions and wonder went out the door when the young boy rushed to his over to him with excitement. "Daddy!"

As the young boy wrapped his arms around his waist Samdi looked towards the woman who happened to have a smile on her face. As she walked closer towards him Samdi couldn't help but think what a terrible this was for him to bump into his curse family. From what he could remember after Victoria Belfrey's death His ex-wife and son moved away from Hyperion Heights for a new life without him and the town, so what was they doing back here. However what was his main concern was how the hell was he going to explain this to Regina. He didn't really mention his cursed life to her, as he thought does days where behind him due to his ex-wife quick choice to move away. Looking down at his son Samdi realised that their was another important obstacle in the way. His son from the curse. He though he would never see him again after his divorce but here he was and now Samdi was between joy and fear. If the Dark one found out of his cursed life, his son would be in danger. Falling into his thoughts Samdi was court up in telling Regina his past that he didn't even bother to mention his present and he knew would only add fuel to the fire of their relationship.

" Hello Baron." Snapping out of his worried thoughts Samdi looked toward his ex with dread. things between them had ended terribly according to the curse. They had grown apart and hatred only filled their past marriage however in reality they was never in love in the first place let alone married. Although pushing that aside Samdi replaced his shock expression with a small smile as he looked back at his ex. " Hello Tiffany. What a pleasure to see you here."

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **Disclaimer all characters belong to OUAT abc studios**


	7. meet the Ex pt 2

"Nice to see you too Baron." Tiffany said as she approached her ex-husband. Tiffany watched Baron pick up their son, she could tell how much he had missed him and to be honest she had missed me. They had ended on horrible terms but deep down Tiffany had feelings for him still. Tiffany knew that Baron wouldn't believe her true feelings but she hoped that returning back to Hyperion Heights she could make him love her once again. " Tiffany What are you doing here?" Baron said as put down his son. " I...We thought it would be nice come and see you. Kaleb missed you so much and I just couldn't decline his wish to see you." Tiffany could still see Baron was shocked to see her. After Victoria Belfrey's death Tiffany just wanted space and start an new life with her son but as months passed by she realise her life wasn't complete without Baron after all their cursed selves couldn't make it work but she hoped that now both of them were awake. Tiffany had known Baron in the past back in the Enchanted forest as they had a couple of flings together but now in this curse land Tiffany they could start over. " Oh Baron I thought you would be happy to see your son especially since it been so long since you seen him?" Baron wished this wasn't happen right now. Was he having a nightmare? However, if so he wished he could wake up. Seeing his son wasn't a bad thing of course but seeing Tiffany made his blood run cold. The only thing on his mind was his beloved Queen Regina and what her reaction was going to be. He loved Regina with all his heart but he couldn't help but feel like he was in some deep shit right now. He wasn't ready to reveal his cursed life just yet. He wanted to focus on his relationship with Regina first before breaking the news of having ex wife and a son. Although, what made things worst was that Baron knew Tiffany was awake, he could see it in her eyes and the way she carried herself with such confidence. Baron knew this was only going end in chaos. " Of course I'm happy to see my son It just you haven't spoken to me in months and now out of the blue your hear right in front of me. We both know that when you show up unannounced you want something, What is it." Baron wanted to be straight forward with Tiffany the last thing he needs is drama, the quicker he sorts her out the quicker she'll leave.

"Can we talk somewhere private? Like your Apartment maybe?" Tiffany said but before Baron could decline her offer they was quickly interrupted by their son. " Daddy can I see your apartment please." Kaleb said in his high pitch voice. Kaleb looked at his father with his big brown puppy eyes and this only made Baron give in. " Okay fine we'll go to the apartment but we can't stay there for long I some work to finish." Baron said as he took his son's hand and walked back to his apartment with Tiffany following close behind them. Once they entered his apartment and Baron had turned on the kids channel for his son watch to keep him entertain, Baron wasted no time in finding out what his ex-wife wanted from him. Making sure they were both far enough from their son to over hear Baron spoke first. " What do you wanted Tiffany?" Baron said with frustration in his voice. " I thought it would be obvious, I...want ...you." Tiffany said as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. However gentle gesture was quickly rejected as Baron swiftly knocked her hand away. " Tiffany our relationship is over, I have moved on and we both know we don't love each other." Rolling her eyes Tiffany shook her hand in disagreement. "Oh Baron that's not true I do love you and deep down you love me too. Over the last couple of months I realise I made a big mistake about leaving you."

" Tiffany I don't know what foolish game your playing but I've moved on, I'm in love with somebody else and I need you to leave now." Baron didn't want to hear another word from this woman. She didn't love him and Baron was sure of it, the only thing good thing that came from their fake relationship was Kaleb. " But I'm not playing games Baron I do love you I just afraid of showing my true feelings until now. Please Baron just give me a chance...Please." " Tiffany No." Baron said. Tiffany wasn't going give up on him just yet. she would do anything in her power to keep Baron to herself but what made Tiffany curious was Baron's knew found lover. " You said you said you've moved on...who's the lucky girl then?" Tiffany said trying to hide her jealousy. Baron wasn't going to talk about Regina with her and thought it would best for now for her to remain a mystery. " The Woman I'm in love with is none of your business." Tiffany moved closer to Baron invading his space as she spoke. " But the thing is she is my business Baron. We have a son together and if you think of introducing that woman to him without my permission you have a another thing coming." Tiffany said in a low harsh voice. Baron's blood was boiling. Tiffany really knew who to push his button and infuriated him. However before Baron could reply there was a loud knock at door. Walking to the door and looking through the peak hole of the door Baron blood turned cold again. This can't be happening right now. Baron thought to himself. Looking again through the peak hole to see if he was mind was making it up only to be clarified he was wrong. "Regina?" Baron whispered to himself.


	8. Pressure of Love

Regina had arrived at Samdi's apartment. She needed to speak to him as soon as possible. Regina didn't want to believe what Zelena had told her about Samdi's secret family. She didn't understand why Samdi would keep such a secret away from her especially when he was so open about his past with rumple. Regina wanted answers and she wanted them now. Standing outside of his front door Regina could hear loud voices inside. " What the hell is going on in there?" Regina whispered to herself. Regina had been waiting for over two minutes until the door swiftly open revealing a stressed out Samdi. As quickly as he opened the door the quicker he shut it behind him. Standing in the hallway with Regina, Samdi wanted to some privacy before all hell broke loose. " Regina what are you doing here?" "when was you going to tell me about your other family Baron!" Regina said with anger in her voice but betrayal in her eyes. "Regina I was going to but my cursed life is complicated I didn't want to drag you into such mess yet." Baron was trying to convince his Queen that keeping his secret from her was for good reason but looking at her Samdi could tell he had hurt her deeply. "Baron you have a son and wife how is that not important to you?

* * *

" Ex wife and I never loved her I only love you Regina and as for my son of course his important to me but I haven't seen him in months and to be honest I thought I would never get to see him again." Regina was confused with did he mean he would never see his son again. "Regina please I love you I've always have please let me make it up to you." However before she could say a word the front door opened and Regina was now face to face with Baron's Ex.

"Tiffany I told you to wait in side!" Samdi said as she looked at this ex Wife. Tiffany however was more interested in the woman stand next to Baron. Looking her up and down with disgust Tiffany had never met the woman but she didn't like the sight of her. In her eyes only she was good enough for Baron, nobody else but her. Regina on the other hand could feel the hatred coming of Baron's Ex. She could see the hate in her eyes as she stared at her but Regina wasn't going to let this woman intimidate her. " Oh... so this is the woman that has changed your heart is it Baron? Baron Honey you could do better then that." Grinning at Regina Tiffany watched Regina expression change with fury and Tiffany loved it. " Who the hell do you think you are talking to!" Regina said standing right in front of Tiffany. Regina's blood was boiling, how dare this woman insult her in front of her face like that, if she had her magic back god only knew what Regina would do to her. " Well I was Talking to Baron for starters Your Majesty or should I say Roni the Bartender."

Regina was minutes a way from punching this woman in the face. She had been here for less then fifteen minutes and already the woman was attacking her. Baron could see the tension building rapidly but he also knew if he didn't stop them from arguing somebody was going to get hurt. " Tiffany that's enough, you have no right to talk to Regina that way she done nothing wrong to you." Baron said as he gently pushed Regina away from Tiffany. " Tiffany I want you out now do you understand." Baron said sternly. Tiffany grin disappeared as she looked back at her beloved. Hearing his stern protective voice for the bartender made her feel jealous, she saw how close he stood towards her and it annoyed her to no end. However before Tiffany had a chance to make a remark a Small high pitch voice interrupted them.

" Daddy I don't want to go I want to stay with you." All the adults turned to look towards the young boy who was standing in the door way of Baron's apartment. Kaleb had heard the shouting from the hallway and being a curious little he wanted to see what was happening but hearing his father telling his Mum to leave brought fear to the little boy. He didn't want to leave his father again. Life with just his mother was boring and he missed his the fun he had with his daddy. Putting on the best pout he could muster Kaleb pleaded to stay with his daddy. " Daddy please...I don't want go!" Tiffany was livid Her own son wanted his father more then her and it made heart break. " Kaleb baby you can't stay with daddy today okay, his business with little girlfriend." Tiffany said as she pulled her son to her side. " Tiffany I said enough!"

Tiffany looked back at the two love birds with disgust. " If you think I'm leaving my son with you and her then you have another thing coming." Rolling his eyes Baron was becoming tried of Tiffany making things difficult. Seeing his son sad face made Baron 's heart break. It had been months since him and Kaleb had time together plus he wanted his son to meet Regina so badly. After all Regina was great with children. " Let Kaleb stay for couple of days Tiffany I haven't seem him in months it would be nice for him spend time with me." Baron said trying to reason with Tiffany. " Absolutely not Baron! First you kick me out of the your apartment and no you want to take my son. Nah uh I don't think so." Taking her son hands Tiffany made her way to the main door to leave. There was no way she was leaving her son here but Kaleb had other ideas. Kaleb manged to escape his mother's grip and once free he ran to his father's side. " Mummy please I want to stay with daddy I promise I'll be good." Kaleb rapped his small arms around his father's leg and Tiffany knew he wasn't going anywhere. She hated seeing her son like this but she just couldn't let Baron win this battle without a price. " Fine I Kaleb can stay for tonight but I will pick him up first thing in the early afternoon as I have to visit the office in the morning." Baron gave Tiffany a small smile. " Thank you Tiffany." " But I don't want the bartender here with him and that is my terms." Tiffany's grin had returned she knew she was being unreasonable but she just didn't care. The last thing she wanted was her son liking Baron's new girlfriend.

Baron looked towards Regina who looked very pissed. She hadn't been able to say a word since the little boy came into the hallway as she feared she would swear. Regina could see Baron was looking at her, she knew Baron wanted to spend time with his son and the only way he got that chance was for her to give them space. " Fine I'll leave." Regina said mentally calming herself down. Baron was shocked that Regina would agree but most of all he didn't want Regina to agree. Regina and him had a lot to discuss but he need Tiffany gone to do so. " Tiffany your being Unreasonable!" Baron said with frustration but Regina reassured him with her decision. " Baron it's okay will talk another time I can see your busy."

Baron could see Regina was still frustrated but not wanting things to end on a bad note. Agreeing with her decision Baron gave Regina a soft gentle kiss before he let her leave. The kiss however lasted longer then intended and this made Tiffany's blood boil. Breaking the kiss Regina smiled at Baron and whispered a goodbye. Walking pasted Baron's Ex Regina gave her the infamous Evil queen deadly stared, Regina was far from finished with this woman. One day she would make her pay for her insults. Once Regina had left Baron ushered his son back inside his apartment after he made he made him say goodbye to his mother. Tiffany had left with a nasty smile on her face but Baron didn't let it bother him. For the first time in what felt like for ever Baron and his son where together. Glancing at his son from the living room table Baron could see how much Kaleb had grown. He was almost four years old and already his little twin the exception was his son had much more hair then him. Baron and Kaleb spent their time together in the park playing and chatting away about what they have missed together. As the day got later they returned back to the apartment for dinner which they ate in front the T.V.

As the late night arrived Samdi prepared his son for bed in the guest room. Since he didn't have any spare pjs for his little man Samdi gave Kaleb on of his t-shirts that look more like a dress for Kaleb than a shirt. " Daddy who was that lady? Kaleb said as he jumped into the big double bed. Samdi smiled at his son's curiosity " That was Roni." Samdi said thinking it was best his son called Regina Roni instead as many people were still under the curse. " Oh...Is she your girlfriend?" Kaleb said with a cheek smile on his face. Samdi softy laugh at his son's remark " It's complicated."Tucking in his little man Samdi made sure his son was nice and comfortable. " she seem nice." Kaleb said through a yawn. " Yes she is and I hope soon you and Roni will get to know each other." Kissing his son's forehead as he watched Kaleb's eyes get heavy. " Daddy?" "Yes Kaleb."

" What does Compic-ated mean?" Samdi smiled once again as his son was trying his best to fight the sleep. " I'll tell you in the morning but for now sleep my boy." It wasn't long before Kaleb was in a peaceful sleep, turning off the light in the guest room Baron too headed off to bed. Making a note that he would have to find Naveen another time.

* * *

Kaleb had woken up too early for Baron. Kaleb was filled with so much energy that Baron had no idea where it had come from. "Kaleb please sit still and eat your cereal, look cartoons are on your favourite." Baron said as he tried to calm down his three year old. " But daddy I'm Spider-man!" Kaleb shouted as he jumped on the couch. " Kaleb please eat your cereal."

" But daddy I'm not hungry!" Whined Kaleb to his father as he continued to bounced on the couch. " Kaleb even Spider-man eats his cereal come on now." Baron plead with his son however it seem to work as he stopped jumping and picked up his bowl of chocolate cheerios. Mentally cheering Baron quickly went to get ready for the day. Once he was dressed and ready he came back into the living room to find his son stilling by the T.V. watching the cartoons he had left on. " Did you finish your food Kaleb?" " Yes daddy! " Kaleb said still watching the screen. Softly laughing to himself Baron checked his phone for the time. It was 9:30 in the morning and Baron still had some time left with his son. However their was on person he wanted Kaleb to met properly no matter if Tiffany disagreed with him. " Kaleb come let get you ready there is someone I wanted you to meet."

* * *

10:15, Regina and Zelena were already in the bar. Regina didn't sleep much due to stress and neither did Zelena as she was missing her fiance. Cleaning the surface of the bar table Regina tried to keep her mind busy , away from the unsettling encounter with Baron's ex Tiffany. Just thinking about her made Regina irritated. " Thinking about yesterday?" Zelena said as she stood near her little sister. " I just can't get over what happen, everything you said was right but at the same time I understand why he did." Regina was lost in her emotions. She had strong feeling for Baron but he came with so much issues and so did she. She understood why he kept his cursed life a secret but she couldn't help but feel hurt at the same time. " Regina are you sure you want to continue your relationship with the witch doctor I mean like you said last night he has situations to sort out." Zelena was trying to reason with her sister but Regina didn't want to hear it. " Zelena please, I still want to be with him it just that why does everything have to be so difficult." Regina sighed to herself. " Regina all Samedi will do is bring you heartbreak and tears." But before Zelena finished her sentence Regina gave her a look that would rival medusa herself. Stopping mid-sentence Zelena closed her mouth. " Zelena not another word. Okay"

Making sure the glass behind the bar were clean Regina watched the first bunch of Customers enter the bar. Wishing that her morning shift Wouldn't drag along. When the clock 11 am Regina was busy attending to her customers when she noticed a familiar face enter her bar. Baron and his young son took a seat on of the free tables in the bar. Kaleb began to play with menus on the table when Samdi looked towards bar table where Regina was standing. Catching her eyes with his Samdi just hoped Regina was feeling a lot more better then yesterday. Regina was stared at Samdi with shock. she didn't expect him to make his way to the bar at this hour with his son. Taking a deep breath Regina made her way to the table where she was greet by a eager young curly haired boy. " Hi!" Kaleb with a bold smile. Regina instantly smiled at the boy, his charming smile reminded her of his father and the more she looked at him the more he reminded her. He really was like a mini Samdi. " Hi Little one. Samdi you do know that we don't have a kids menu?" Regina looked at Samdi with concern. " I know it just me and Kaleb wanted to invite you for an afternoon walk through the park." Regina looked back at the little boy who nodded right back her with his cheek smile.

" I would love to but Samdi Tiffany made her terms clear." Regina teasingly smiled at Samdi knowing what he was doing. " Yes but me and Kaleb have decided to keep this small date a secret isn't that right Kaleb." Kaleb giggled at both the adults " Mummy can't know shhh!" Kaleb said as he put a finger to mouth. Both of the adults laughed at Kaleb reaction. " Well what do you think? It's my way of saying sorry for yesterday." Regina was debating with herself. She didn't wanted to course anymore trouble but the same time she wanted to be around Samdi. " Please Roni...Please come with us." Kaleb said with the biggest smile he could muster. Regina chortled " Fine, I get off my morning shift around 12 pm." " Perfect will meet you at the Hyperion Park around 12:15 then."

Regina was still smiling but when more loud customers came into the bar Regina became serious. " As much as I love your company Samdi this is no place for a three year old." " Alright fine will leave." Samdi could already see the mother side of Regina coming out and Samdi's smile only grew. Ushering them out of the door Samdi quickly placed a peck on her soft lips which Regina gladly returned. Parting from the kiss Samdi whispered into her ear. " I'll See you later." With that Samdi left with his son.

* * *

When 12:15 pm came around Regina had arrived at the local park. Walking down the patch of the park Regina spotted a little curly haired boy running around the open green fields. It didn't take long for the young boy to notice Regina and began running towards her with his hair bouncing behind him. " Roni You came!" Kaleb was now by Regina side taking in deep breaths from running to fast. " Oh course I came." Regina said as the young boy took Regina's hand. " Come daddy this way!" Kaleb said pulling Regina along with him. As Regina and Kaleb went to meet up with Samdi they had no idea that they were being watched. In the far distance Rumple or Weaver had watched Regina with Samdi's son.

Weaver already knew that Samdi was after the dagger and he knew what he wanted for. Weaver had changed a lot over the years but Keeping his dagger save had not changed and last thing he wanted was Samdi getting anywhere near it. However now knowing his Samdi's weakness he could find a way to persuade the witch doctor way from his dreadful mission to destroy him. After all Love is a powerful tool to use.

 **Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed the chapter :-) x**


	9. Weave a plan

A cold midnight had come around and the once busy streets of Hyperion Height were now reduced to nothing but dead silence. Cold nights like these were great opportunity for crime and at any corner Trouble could acure. On the lookout Detective Weaver was tasked on night duty However Weaver had some personal issues to attend to. Back at the police station in the evidence room Weaver open a his locker containing his Dark one dagger. Sighing Weaver was still relieved that it was still contain in the box and hidden from view. Ever since Baron Samedi arrival to Hyperion Heights and Gothel's coven, his anxiety Wrecked his mind to no end. He knew what they wanted. knowing the shadow-man from the past in the old lands, he knew he had the power to get dagger if he wasn't paying attention. Gothel being a new threat she was unpredictable and Weaver hated it.

Placing the Dagger back in the locker Weaver knew it would be a matter of time before trickster pushed his plan in action. The time was running out for him to get back to Belle. To finally be at peace with her in the afterlife. Weaver knew Samedi wanted answers for long lost mother but the truth just wouldn't be enough and Weaver knew that. The price would be his death and Weaver couldn't die here like this, he had to find the guardian to finally set him free from the dark one's curse. The world would be finally free from such dark power. The Guardian was the key but after Belfrey's death the Guardian was under the control of another Witch who wanted his power. There was no way Gothel would let Anastasia out of her sight unless she was up to something.

Weaver had spent days trying find ways to get to the Guardian but the only way he possibly could was through Ivy as she was the only connection to the coven. He just had to find a way persuade Ivy to lead her sister to him since Gothel screwed her over. Mental trying to the piece together on how things could fall into place Weaver still had worry about Samedi. The last thing he wanted was the man interfering with his plan with the new Guardian Anastasia. However just like predicted he did. Now the new Guardian was gone and only person left to help him was Tilly.

Although Weaver had noticed how close Regina and Samedi had gotten over the couple of days and to be honest he didn't like it one bit. Yes their relationship seemed to pay him some time to find the Guardian before but Weaver knew Samedi would only break Regina's heart for his true desire was to end him for what he did to him and his mother. Regina would never be able change his mind Weaver though and just like first time they got together, this relationship would only end in tragedy. He thought Regina would know that by now but he guessed that her love for the man made her blind.

Regina was family to him now and the last thing he wanted was to see her get hurt once again. He was aware of Regina and Samedi's relationship back in the Enchanted forest. When Evil Queen reign was still strong and even back then Samedi still had the one goal in life, to get revenge on the dark one. However, when the young couple realised that their love got in way of their true desires; Regina killing Snow and Samedi getting killing the Dark one, their relationship came to a brutal end. It was clear back then that the relationship affected the Evil Queen as she vowed to never speak of him again, only having the necklace to remind her of him. After that she put all her energy to destroying Snow White. Weaver just knew that things would end just the same way they back then.

Weaver knew Samedi had stolen magic from the Guardian for Regina save Henry from that couple of weeks ago. Weaver knew he didn't give Regina all of it he must of left some for himself use. Gothel and her Coven were still out and Weaver could help but fill that magic would used on her. Now Anastasia and her sister out of the picture now Weaver knew Gothel would turn to the next thing which was Tilly. He need to protect her from both Gothel and Samedi.

Walking back to his desk in the front office, Weaver also knew of Samedi's great weakness. Weaver need a plan b just in case things got out of hands and he knew that knowing that samedi's great weakness would make Samedi rethink his decision. He didn't want to the young boy in danger, afterall he was trying to change but if it meant the trickster would end his obsession for the dagger then so be it. As for the coven Weaver was still working on it. He just had to get back to Belle no matter what. No Witch or Sorcerer will get in his way.

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed this chapter x sorry I had to change the old chapter as it wasn't fitting into where I wanted this story to go.x**


	10. Questions and Worries

"For the last couple of weeks Hyperions heights hasn't been a safe place to be in. The town has been under attack from a killer running lose killing people with unusual tattoo markings. So far only three people have been found dead with these markings, one woman happen to be a doctor who was found dead in her office ." An officer said in the briefing room to the detectives.

Sitting in the back of the briefing room Weaver listened to every detail. He knew this case wasn't a normal one. In fact he knew the people being targeted were connected to coven. Looking a the pictures that were taken from the scenes he recognise the weird tattoo markings on the victims. As other detective talked about the case being another cult violence Weaver knew this about some attacking witches. Taking down the evidence in front of him weaver noticed Rogers coming over to join him were he was sitting.

Weaver wasn't ready to let the young detective in on what really was going on in this town. the curse was still strong and last thing he need was the man's confusion. " What do you want Rogers?" Weaver said not even bothering to look at the man.

" I was hoping you might have a lead on this case since you know this town inside out." Rogers said taking a seat. " I know you are familiar with these markings these victims have."

Not wanting to answer the question Weaver quickly shut the man down. " If you think I'm going to work on this case with you then your wrong detective. Now if you excuse me."

Knowing magic was involved weaver couldn't risk having Rogers working with him right now. This case he had to do alone and he already had a couple of candidates in mind.

* * *

Back in his office Samedi had been working hard to get all his paperwork done. For the last couple of days he had been busy to no end with meetings and paperwork that seem to never end. Since Victoria was gone a lot of doors for his business had open. Other companies had been interested in his new plans for Hyperion Heights which was great but it also meant contactless hours behind his desk taking and making calls.

Samedi had also been successful on putting his plan in motion for getting the dagger. Using Drew or Prince Naveen in over terms Samedi had found out about Gothel's coven true plan and their desire for the power of the dagger too. He need Gothel and her minions out of the picture. Luckily for him he knew just who wake. Nick Branson.

Since the day he manage to get extra magic from the Guardian Anastasia Samedi had been waiting for the right time to use such magic. However whatever Gothel had plan was now at a stand still and he could finally get a chance on getting the dagger.

With the help of Drew he manage to get hair DNA from Nick to create a voodoo doll and with a couple of words from a spell book the witch hunter Nick was awake and ready to kill. Everything seem to be running smoothly so far.

Looking out his window behind him Baron realised how late it was. He never seem to notice anymore as the hours flew by when he was busy working like a mad dog. However the one thing he seemed to noticed was how much he missed Regina. He hadn't been able to spend much time with her due to working late and her hours at the bar. However he often looked forward to their daily calls as he loved listening to her soft warm voice. Just hearing her talk through the phone made his heart skip a beat. "Just a couple more days and it all be over and done with." Samedi said to himself as went back to working on his last few papers.

Focused on finishing his papers for the night Samedi didn't notice someone entering through his office.

" I hope I'm not interrupting."

Hearing the familiar warm voice Samedi looked up with surprise to see Regina standing in front of his desk. Seeing her in front of him looking gorgeous as ever Samedi couldn't help but form a smile. " Not at all." Baron said smoothly as he put down his pen to pay full attention to his Queen.

Dressed in a grey t-shirt, high waist jeans with her iconic black leather jacket and black skull patterned scarf tied around her soft neck , Samedi couldn't take his eyes off her. Her brown curly hair framed her face elegantly and her rosy coloured lips had him captivated. She was stunning woman.

Taking a seat in front of his desk Regina made herself comfortable. Removing her leather jacket and her bag from her shoulder, Samedi offered her a drink. " Some Brandy my Queen?"

" Yes that would be great."

Pouring them both a glass of cool Brandy Samedi noticed something was bothering her as she wasn't normally so quiet with him.

" What do I owe the wonderful surprise of your visit?" Samedi said handing her drink. Regina sighed as she took a sip from her glass.

" I wanted to talk to you in person. It's been awhile since the last time we spoke face to face."

" Is someone missing me already?" Samedi said softly as he watched her blush slightly.

" For a matter of fact I have." Regina had been so stressed out from work and the curse. Seeing him she thought that it would relieve her worries however her mind drifted off to more issues. She just wanted a timeout from everything. Even being with Samedi was complicated. She knew he was still on the path of revenge for his mother and now his ex was in the mix. Taking another sip from her glass, stress written all over her face. "I've been thinking lately. About us."

Taking a seat on his office chair Samedi looked toward Regina with concern. " What about us?" Alarm bells began ring into his head. Having a serious talk with Regina seem to put him on edge. Looking at Regina he could see the level of stress she was in which made him nervous.

Taking a deep breath Regina explained. " I think maybe it would be best that we stay apart." Regina could feel her heart breaking she didn't want to do this but what was going on right now she just had too. " I need to focus on my son and my family. I can't have any more distractions." Regina whispered the last part. She knew this was the right thing to do. Henry, her son had to come first and he needed her most right now.

Samedi was kind of taken aback . This wasn't what he expected at all. " Distractions? Regina please I can help you find a way to save your son and your family." Samedi said trying to reason with his love. Regina however only shook her head with disagreement.

" No Samedi, we both have problems in our lives that we need to sort. You and Tiffany have things to discuss and I need to fully focus on Henry my son." Regina sighed as she knew this wasn't going to be as smooth sailing as she had thought.

" Regina my Love it doesn't have to be like this, Please let me help you." Samedi said. Getting up from his seat Samedi made his way to Regina, taking her soft hands into his own. Regina really did mean everything to him and for her to push him away like this terrified him. Looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes Samedi pled once again. However to his dismay Regina didn't change her mind.

" If you truly want help me Samedi.. let me go." Taking in a deep shaky breath Regina rose from her seat and pulled her hands gently from Samedi's. Picking up her belongs Regina made her way to the door but before she left she turned around once more to look at the man she loved. It broke her heart as she could see agony in his eyes but Regina knew this was the right thing to do. Her baby boy came first and that was that. Without another word and holding back her tears Regina turned and left.

* * *

It was coming up to midnight when Regina returned to the bar. She was tired mentally and physically and the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was to drown her sorrow in some whisky and fall into deep sleep of numbness. Opening the her front door however Regina was met by Weaver standing behind her bar. Shocked at sudden appearance of the man in her bar Regina quickly closed door, placing a hand over her chest as she tried settle her racing heart.

" What the Hell Weaver do you have any idea what time it is?!"

" We need to talk and it's important." Weaver wasted no time on getting to business. Pulling two sheets of paper from his coat pocket, Weaver handed to her. The papers contain pictures and information about woman who had been murdered within the hospital. Looking at the paper with confusion Regina return the papers back to him.

"why are showing me this?"

" Because there is a killer on the loose."

" So you've come here to warn me, how sweet." Regina said sarcastically. "Don't worry I can handle myself."

" Look closer at the woman's wrist. Does the tattoo look familiar." Weaver handed Regina the paper again and Regina took a close look but she did her eyes grew wider.

" Coven of the Eight!" Regina said as looked back at Weaver to explain farther. " There here in Hyperion Heights?!"

Weaver only nodded as he took a seat at the bar. It was clear these witches were from the coven of the eight and He and Regina had long discussion in front of them. Afterall Weaver already had an idea who the mysterious killer could be. the only problem was Would Regina believe him.


	11. Witch-killer's Revenge

"So let me get this straight a killer is on the loose in Hyperion Heights killing witches and how this killer get them is by leaving behind Red Chocolate boxes for them." Regina said with confusion.

"Yes." Weaver said. " However I think your boyfriend is behind this and I need you to find out what he is doing with his dark magic.

" You can't be serious." Regina said as she handed the pictures back to Weaver. Regina didn't want to believe that Samedi wouldn't go this far to the Dark one's Dagger. However she knew how much he wanted answers to find his missing mother.

" Regina I'm asking nicely." Weaver said trying to persuaded her to go along with his plan. He need to find out where Samedi was hiding the extra magic and the only way he could was through Regina.

" No. I don't want any part in this mission you have created. I will help find out were Gothel is hiding with her minions but apart from that I will do nothing else." Regina said. " Now if you don't mind I'm tired and you've overstayed your welcome. Please see yourself out detective."

"Regina all I'm asking you is to ask your boyfriend about the murders." Weaver said but Regina didn't change her mind.

" I said no Weaver." Walking towards the door Regina swiftly opened it. Weaver only shook his head as he walked towards the exit. He couldn't stand her Stubbornness about this. If Regina wouldn't take his word on this then he had to go about this in a different way.

" Fine, I will take matter into my own hands." Weaver said as he made his way out of the bar.

Closing the door behind the detective Regina was completely at a lost. What Weaver had said about Samedi really did bother her. She didn't want to believe he would be involved with the murders of the coven of the Eight witches but deep down she knew Samedi. Deep down she knew how vile he could be. She didn't wanted to think such harsh things about the man she loved but he had made his decision. She Knew he wouldn't stop until Weaver told him what he wanted. The whereabouts of his mother.

She wanted to help Samedi find peace. Getting information from Weaver wouldn't be easy but Henry came first. She had to save her family from the curse. To find a way to save Henry from dying once the curse was lifted. Sighing to herself made her way up to bed after all she had a busy day ahead of her.

* * *

12 o'clock had finally came around and Samedi still hadn't been able to get his mind straight. He had barely slept and it was clear to colleagues that he was in no foul mood. Samedi tried to distracted himself with extra paperwork but as the minutes ticked by the more his mind would drift to the woman he loved. His relationship with Regina was over and it made his heart sink.

Rubbing his forehead in frustration the extra paperwork wasn't helping. Time was moving too slowly for Samedi. All he wanted to do was rush down to the bar and win his love back but something was stopping him. He knew what she had said last night was true. He understood that her son came first but being away from her would be hard for him to do.

Once the curse was lifted who knew how much time he had to get what he wanted from the dark one. He had to get the dark one when he was weak, when he was nothing but a mortal man. Leaving his desk Samedi poured himself a glass of whiskey as he continued to ponder on what to do next. If he wanted to get Regina back he had to complete his plans to destroy the dark one first.

" Sorry to bother you Mr Samedi but Detective Weaver is at the front desk. He said he needed to speak to you." Monique said.

Swifty downing his drink of whiskey, Samedi nodded towards his Secretary. " Yes send him up for me Monique."

It didn't take long before the dark one or Weaver in this realm was standing in his office with a stern look on his face which only brought him to smile. " So detective Weaver what can I do for you?"

"You and me need to talk." Weaver said as he folded his arms. Just being in the same room as the Shadow-man made Weaver's blood boil. The man was up something he just knew it but first he had to play it safe. He didn't want to give away to Samedi he was worried about the safety of his dagger. For the last couple of weeks three murders have been report to the police station."

Samedi only looked confused. " And what has this got to do with me?"

Pulling out the images of the victims Weaver held up the images to Samedi. Do these women look familiar to you?"

"No." Samedi said with a stern face which irritated Weaver.

" Are you sure. What about the tattoos on the women's wrists." Weaver said but once again Samedi claimed he knew nothing.

"You're lying!"

"All means Detective check my office I'll sure you I have nothing link to this case." Samedi said as he gestured towards his office.

" I know I wouldn't find any evidence here, your smarter than that." Weaver said as he put away the images. " I know your after my Dagger Shadow-man and in order to do such a thing you need Coven of the eight out of the way."

"I didn't kill does woman!" Tired of his games Weaver pulled out his gun. Pointing towards the Samedi's chest Weaver looked deep into his eyes with complete fury.

" Enough games."

Samedi only laughed. " What are you going to do Dark one...kill me? If you pull that trigger you wouldn't get back to your darling little wife on the other side."

Second guessing himself Weaver put his gun away. " I will stop you and your little plan. You will never get your hands on my Dagger."

Samedi moved closer to weaver with a stern face. " You will pay for what you did to me Dark one and the next time you threaten me I will not hesitate to end you on the spot." Before Weaver could reply Samedi rose his hand and magiced him out of his office. Standing by his car Weaver knew for sure Samedi was behind this. Samedi's magic was awake and working will. Meaning he could cover his tracks with magic.

Weaver knew finding evidence to put away Samedi would be hard. He just hoped he still had some time left.

* * *

Alone in her bar Regina's night shift had come to an end. Cleaning up the bar after a hard day of work was the last thing Regina wanted to do. She hadn't had a lot of time to start on the cure for Henry which frustrated her to no end. Zelena had helped a little with taking over some of her shifts during the day but even then that wasn't enough time to focus. Especially when her thoughts would drift to Gothel and her coven of witches. It was difficult not to think of anything bad happening to Henry. She worried if she didn't find a way to save him she would of truly have lost everything.

A lot of people were counting on her including her precious Granddaughter Lucy. However pushing her worries to one side, Regina had to stay positive and focused.

Making sure everything was locked up and put away Regina finally made her way down to the basement. However before Regina could get started she noticed something was off. The basement door; that was always locked was wide open. Regina remembered she locked the door in morning and Zelena hadn't be down in the basement all day.

Walking into the dusty room where she had set up her stuff for the potion early that day. Scoping the room Regina noticed a bright red heart shaped box on a shelf. Slightly confused why a box like this was down in her basement. Opening the box she noticed it was filled with chocolate goods. Regina's blood ran cold as she remembered the conversation she had with Weaver.

No this can't be? Regina said as she checked her surrounding once again. Zelena had left an hour ago with Robin for a mother and daughter date so the only person here was her. Feeling uneasy Regina quickly rushed back to the main floor to get her hidden weapon behind the bar. However before she could Regina was met with a strange man in a clown mask sitting by the bar.

Frozen in place Regina didn't know what to do. She had no magic and the only weapon she had to defend herself was a bat behind the bar.

" Nice to see you your majesty." The man said as helped himself to a drink. As the man took the mask off his face, Regina thought he looked familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" The man laughed at Regina's question.

"You don't know who I am!" The man said after he took a final sip from his glass. " Well let me introduce myself your highness. The name is Jack but in this realm I go by Nick. Nick Benson. However I'm well known as the witch killer." He said with a chilling grin.

"Wait your the witch killer." Regina said as she crossed her arms. Clearly not impressed with the man in front of her. He nothing what Regina thought the witch killer would look like.

"I'm also very close friends with Henry Mills. You know him right." Nick said as he watched Regina's smile disappear.

Regina felt a slight wave of fear rush through her veins. It was all coming back to her now. She remembered the man was with Henry during Tiana's resistance.

"If you do everything I say I won't harm your precious son."

" What do you want Nick."

" I want you to tell me where the Wicked Witch. I know she works here and I so know you two are pretty close."

" I don't know where she is she left hours ago." Regina said. Whatever problem Nick had with Zelena Regina wouldn't sell her sister out like that but she had to think fast. the only exit out of the bar was locked and required some time to undo it.

Nick shook his head in disappointment. " I thought if I threaten your son's life you would tell me the truth but I guess you don't care for Henry."

" Don't you dare lay a finger one on my son!"

" Or what Your Majesty." Nick chuckled to himself. "Henry would be better off without you know that. You and the wicked witch are nothing but evil woman who rob people of their happiness."

" I'm not the Evil Queen anymore, That woman is long go." Regina said.

Finishing his drink and getting off his stall, Nick narrowed his eyes. "Your kind only cause problems for the rest of non magic folk. Magic always makes things worse and it's about time people like you finally pay." Nick said as he pull out his Knife " Don't worry your majesty, this won't hard to much."

* * *

Enjoying the fresh late night breeze as she walked back to the bar, Zelena was finally happy everything between her and her Daughter was okay. It was nice she could talk to her daughter without it ending in an argument.

Arriving at the bar Zelena was excited to tell Regina how everything went. Pulling out her keys to open the front door to the bar Zelena realised something was wrong. Everything was too quiet and Regina was normally up at around this time. Walking up to the bar Zelena placed her bag on the counter when she suddenly noticed a trail of blood on the floor that lead towards the basement.

What the hell happen here? Zelena thought as she followed the trail to the basement. Slowly making her way to the basement Zelena called out for her sister but when no reply was heard, Zelena began to feel anxious. " Regina?! Are down there?" Zelena said as she walked down the stairs to the basement. When no answer was heard again Zelena opened the basement door only for her to freeze with terror.

Everything in Zelena's body turned cold at the sight of her wounded sister tied up on a chair unconscious. "REGINA!" Zelena shouted as she Dashed to Regina's side. Zelena tried to untie her sister from the chair but stop when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Swiftly turning around to confront the intruder who would dare hurt her family Zelena was once again shocked. "Hansel!?" Looking the man up and down in disbelief Zelena almost didn't recognise him. After all he was a young boy when she met him.

" So you do recognise me after so many years." Nick said with grin on his face. " Your just the witch I wanted to see."

" So Nick who is Jack but also Hansel, is also the Witch killer. How many identities do you have? " Zelena said walking closer to Nick with an intimidating look.

" I have waited for this moment for so long and now it finally time for you to pay for what you've done." Reaching into his leather coat Nick pulled out a Knife. " And when i'm done with you the Evil Queen is next."

Not sure how to protect herself and Regina without getting hurt, Zelena decided to reason with the man. Holding up her hands in defence Zelena tried to calm situation down. " Stop! Okay your issues are with me, Regina has nothing to do with this. Let her go and you can do whatever you want with me. "

Nick only laughed as he knew the wicked witch was nothing without her precious magic. Pointing the knife towards Zelena Nick moved closer to the two witches. " No witch is innocent. You manipulated my father and you ruined my Sister Gretel's future, you made her just like you. You took everything I loved and destroyed it."

" It wasn't my fault your sister made that decision to become a witch and it's not your fault. You can't go around killing every person because of my mistakes." Zelena said as she tried to make Nick understand but it didn't work.

" You know what your right, maybe I should just kill you." Thrusting his knife forward Zelena quickly dodged him and swiftly knocked the knife from his hands. Shoving Nick into a pile of mental cans he Stumbled to the floor. Picking up the knife that had fallen to the floor Zelena quickly placed the knife towards Nick's neck. Pinning him to the floor Zelena wickedly smiled at the man.

" I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes you do." Nick said as he tried to wiggle out of Zelena grip. " Go one first what you've started WITCH!" Zelena's grin disappeared as she realised that Nick was right. She wanted to hurt the man in front her. She had changed she was no longer the wicked witch. She was done hurting people for personal gain.

" No, I'm that person anymore...I've changed." Zelena said removing the Knife from Nick's neck. Using the knife Zelena unhesitatingly knocked Nick unconscious. " Well more or less."

Moving away from the unconscious Nick on the floor Zelena went back to Regina who was slowly waking up. " Regina are you okay?" Regina could barely respond when she fell back into a deep sleep. Noticing the cuts and bruises all across Regina's body Zelena could tell her sister would need medical attention. Pulling out her phone from her back pocket Zelena dial for ambulance and police.

Knowing that the help was on the way Zelena finally untie Regina from the chair. Holding her sister upright as Regina was too weak to do so, terrible thoughts filled Zelena's imagination. God only knew what happen if she didn't come home. She knew her sister was a strong woman who would never back down especially for her family. However her mind was clouded with horrible scenarios of Regina and Nick alone down here. Taking a deep breath Zelena only prayed for help to come quickly.

* * *

Still in a foul mood from earlier Samedi entered his apartment with only thing on his mind. Sleep. Tried from his work and mentally drained from stress Samedi wanted nothing more than to retire to his warm bed but not without couple class of red wine. He needed to numb his mind from his constant thoughts of his love. He knew Regina need space and less drama but his heart only cried out for her.

He missed her smile, her laughter and how her eyes would sparkled every time she saw him. He even missed the way she bite her lips when she was feeling cheeky or in a playful mood. She was everything to him but he couldn't help but feel like he had put his plans for the Dark on first . Regina was a different woman from when he first met her and he knew that. She was no longer on the dark path of revenge. She had changed for the better for the people she loved. Samedi wanted to do the same but he finding his mother wasn't not an option he had to find her. After all he was close. The witch killer would surely get rid of his competition for the Dark one Dagger and everything would finally fall into place.

Reaching into his pocket Samedi pulled his phone. Going through his contacts he came across Regina's number. He wanted to call her so badly, just to hear her soft voice again but he knew he couldn't. He had give his Queen her space so she could focus.

He wanted a life with Regina and he hoped that once all of this was over he could make that wish come true. Of course he still had the matter of Tiffany and he knew she would always be an issue but his son Kaleb loved Regina. He loved how loving she was to him. Softly smiling at the memory of his son and Regina together when they where at the park made his heart swell with love. Getting his glass wine Samedi settle down on the couch to watch a bit of tv when the headline news caught his attention.

'Hyperion Killer caught in breaking into Roni's' Samedi Readed as he listened to the rest of details of the news story. The Witch killer had been caught but worse of all he had broken into his love's bar. Million of thoughts were rushing through his mind. He knew Nick had issues with the wicked witch but he had told him to hunt down the Gothel's coven, so what on earth was he doing in Regina's bar. However everything changed when Samedi heard that only one person was hurt during the incident and was sent to hospital. He had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right. He had to know if Regina was okay. He would deal with Nick later but Right now Regina was the only person he needed to know was okay.

Turning off his tv and grabbing his coat Samedi made his way to the hospital. He couldn't bare to know because if she was hurt it would be all his fault. How could he be so careless to trust such a wild card to do his dirty work. Samedi thought but getting into his car Samedi Wasted no time making his way to the hospital. He would deal with Nick later but Right now Regina was the only person he needed to know was okay.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) x**


End file.
